Question: Simplify the expression. $(5q^{2})(-2q^{4}-4q^{3}+3q)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ 5 q^2 (-2 q^4) + 5 q^2 (-4 q^3) + 5 q^2 (3 q) $ Simplify. $-10q^{6}-20q^{5}+15q^{3}$